1. Field of the Invention
The present generally invention relates to a flexible strapping assembly which is adapted to be attached to racks, and more specifically to a variety of elastic strap type devices which can be attached to the upstanding fingers of a dishwasher rack for securely positioning articles in a predetermined position within the rack to minimize movement of the articles during a dishwasher cleaning cycle and to minimize breakage and chipping thereof.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is a common difficulty, when using automatic dishwashers, that undesirable movement results in chipping and/or breakage of articles such as glasses, cups, dishes and/or plates. Generally, during a dishwashing cycle, these articles, which are placed relatively loosely within the dishwasher rack, are subject to substantial movement and subsequent damage from contact with other articles or the rack frame.
A variety of straps and eyelets or rings have been used in the prior art for different purposes. KOLSTRAND, U.S. Pat. No. 2,085,320, discloses a trolling rubber which is attached to a bolt at one end and which has a plurality of fishing hooks attached at its other end underwater. OTTINGER, U.S. Pat. No. 200,665, discloses a fire escape comprising a twine or cord which has one looped end and a slide or clasp around the rope. TRAVIS et al., U.S. Pat. No. 292,148, similarly disclose a fire escape having a looped cord at one end and a guide or slide positioned around an elongated portion of the rope. WATSON, U.S. Pat. No. 858,842, discloses a ring which is adapted to retain a hook at one end of an umbrella. JOHNSON, U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,491, discloses a decoy hobble which includes a strap and a ring for supporting the decoy in a substantially fixed position on top of the water. BOIDIN, French Pat. No. 1,075,589, discloses a ring for attaching two straps to each other. SCHRODER, German Pat. Nos. 594,413 and 605,513, both disclose apparatus for attaching two flexible cords to each other.
None of these apparatus, however, discloses or suggests the use of a flexible elongated member for the purpose of securing one or more frangible articles in a rack; and clearly non disclose the use of such device for flexibly and securely retaining frangible articles in one or more racks of an automatic dishwasher.